This invention relates generally to a communication device such as a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal used in a wireless communications system wherein the mobile terminal produces variable audio signals based on the operating mode of the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal is used for placing and receiving calls in a wireless communications system, such as a mobile telephone in a cellular telephone system. The mobile terminal generates audio signals based on transmissions received. For example, upon receiving an incoming call, the mobile terminal generates a loud audio signal to notify the user of the call.
It is necessary to control the acoustic level of the audio signal emitted by mobile terminals according to a plurality of different functions, or operating modes, of the mobile terminal in order to provide an acoustic level that is appropriate for the current operating mode. Generally, there are two operating modes related to the level of sound emitted from a mobile terminal: receiver mode and call alert mode. A mobile terminal operates in receiver mode when a user is on a call and holding the mobile terminal close to an ear. This is sometimes referred to as the handset mode. When the user is not on a call, the mobile terminal automatically operates in the call alert mode and is prepared to give a loud audio signal to indicate an incoming call. Some mobile terminals also operate in a loudspeaking mode wherein the mobile terminal is away from the ear and functioning as a speaker phone. This is sometimes referred to as the handsfree mode.
Most mobile terminals include separate components to generate different levels of sound according to the operating mode. For example, a mobile terminal may include a miniature receiver capsule for receiver mode and a speaker element or buzzer component for call alert mode, which operate independently. Operation in the loudspeaking mode, when available, is usually accomplished using yet another speaker element. However, using separate components to generate audio signals for each of the operating modes of a mobile terminal increases the size and cost of the mobile terminal.
One solution for reducing the size and cost of mobile terminals is to provide a single speaker element, such as a transducer, which is controlled to emit sound appropriate for each of the operating modes of the mobile terminal. A potential problem with this configuration is the possibility that the mobile terminal will be in one of the operating modes at the wrong time. This is a problem because of the difference in the level of sound emitted by the mobile terminal for each of the operating modes. For example, a user does not want the loud alert mode sound output when the mobile terminal is being held close to the ear. Unfortunately, when an incoming call is received by a mobile terminal, the user must typically perform some action to answer the call. Some mobile terminals include a key on a keypad or a pushbutton that must be depressed to answer the call. If the user fails to press the appropriate button on the mobile terminal, or presses the wrong button, and holds the mobile terminal to the ear, the next alert level audio signal is uncomfortable to the user. This could also happen if the mobile terminal is in the loudspeaking mode by mistake.
To overcome this deficiency, the earpiece of some mobile terminals are provided with an optical proximity sensor that senses when the mobile terminal is near an object, such as someone""s ear, and lowers the level of the sound. This is an expensive solution. Moreover, this function also complicates the use of the call alert mode because the mobile terminal might be in the user""s pocket, or otherwise stored, and would not generate a loud alert level-audio signal when necessary. Other phones include a manual slide which, in one position, closes the acoustic ports in the earpiece. Openings along the sides of the mobile terminal are provided as a source of loud audio signals. The drawback to this design is the user will experience ambient noise entering through the side openings when the mobile terminal is in the receiver mode. This can make hearing difficult if the user is in a noisy environment.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for control of the source of sound emitted from a mobile terminal so as to minimize the possibility that the sound levels are inappropriate for a particular source and operating mode of the mobile terminal. The new mobile terminal should be inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use. Moreover, the mobile terminal should minimize the effect of ambient noise when operating in the receiver mode in a noisy environment.
According to the present invention, an apparatus is provided for controlling the source of sound emitted from a mobile terminal used in a wireless communication system. The apparatus comprises a housing defining first and second acoustic ports communicating with the exterior of the mobile terminal. A speaker for producing sound is disposed within the housing in a position to direct the sound through the ports. A switch is also disposed in the housing for movement between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the switch covers the first port to substantially prevent sound produced by the speaker from passing through the first port to the exterior of the mobile terminal while allowing sound to pass from the second port. In the second position, the switch covers the second to substantially prevent sound produced by the speaker from passing through the second port to the exterior of the mobile terminal while allowing sound to pass from the first port. A controller distinguishes between a plurality of different operating modes of the mobile terminal. The controller is operable to access a plurality of audio settings representative of the sound level to be emitted from the speaker, each operating mode of the mobile terminal being associated with one of the audio settings for controlling the level of sound emitted from the speaker depending on the operating mode. Means in communication with the controller are provided for moving the switch from the first position to the second position for changing the source of sound from the mobile terminal depending on the operating mode. An audio block is in communication with the controller for receiving a signal from the controller for adjusting the audio setting of the speaker depending on the operating mode of the mobile terminal. A user input operatively associated with the controller communicates a change of operating mode to the controller.
Also according to the present invention, a mobile terminal is provided comprising a frame having at least one acoustic port defined in the ear piece of the phone and a second acoustic port outside of the ear piece area. A speaker for producing sound is disposed within the frame in a position to direct the sound through the ports. A switch is moveably disposed in the frame. In a first position, the switch covers the first port for substantially preventing sound produced by the speaker from passing through the first port while allowing sound to pass from the second port. In a second position, the switch covers the second port to substantially prevent sound from passing through the second port while allowing sound to pass from the first port. A controller distinguishes among a plurality of different operating modes of the phone. The controller is operable to access a plurality of audio settings representative of the sound level to be emitted from the speaker based on the operating mode of the phone. Means in communication with the controller is provided for moving the switch from the first position to the second position for changing the source of sound from the phone. An audio block in also communication with the controller for receiving a signal from the controller wherein the audio block adjusts the audio setting of the speaker depending on the operating mode of the phone. A user input operatively associated with the controller communicates a change of operating mode to the controller.
Further according to the present invention, a method is provided for controlling the source of sound emitted from a mobile terminal including a housing defining first and second acoustic ports, a speaker disposed in the housing to direct sound through the ports, a switch moveably disposed in the housing between a first position and a second position, and a controller for distinguishing between a plurality of different operating modes of the mobile terminal. The method comprises the steps of detecting a change in the operating mode of the mobile terminal and moving the switch to the appropriate position based on the operating mode of the mobile terminal, where the switch is adapted to cover one of the ports to substantially prevent sound from passing through the port to the exterior of the mobile terminal while allowing sound to pass from the other port.
Still further according to the present invention, a system is provided for controlling the source of sound emitted from a mobile terminal including a housing defining first and second acoustic ports, a speaker disposed within the housing to direct the sound through the ports, and a controller distinguishing between a plurality of different operating modes of the mobile terminal. The system comprises a switch disposed in the housing for movement between a first position and a second position. The switch is adapted in the first position to cover the first port to substantially prevent sound produced by the speaker from passing through the first port to the exterior of the mobile terminal while allowing sound to pass from the second port, and in the second position to cover the second port to substantially prevent sound from passing through the second port while allowing sound to pass from the first port. Means are provided for detecting a change in the operating mode of the mobile terminal, and means for moving the switch to the appropriate position based on the current operating mode of the mobile terminal.